hdn waring blood
by MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright
Summary: This is it, which will end first, Eric or the world as we know it? No matter what tears will be shed, and life lost. Final part in the blood of an Echo story. Rated T for brief gore. finally took it off of M for all those who want the full story but wont read M rated ones.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys I'm back with the final part of blood of an echo. Sorry but this will only be two chapters. One for the setup and one for the actual battle. So let's get into it.**

* * *

Chapter e1 beginning of the end

* * *

Echo POV

So here we are at the end of the line. This decides the fate of everything, seen or unseen.

"This is it, our final battle." I said "if we fail here then everything is gone, hope is lost."

"Don't worry we'll win." Blanc said reassuringly.

"BA HA HA Ha! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" My shadow said.

At this point he appeared right in front of us. All four of the goddesses attacked him.

"HA WEAK!" He said as he moved his arm to the side with little effort knocking all the goddesses down. "IF YOU WOULD FACE ME, THEN PASS THE TESTS AHEAD OF YOU. I WILL BE WAITING AT THE END!"

Then my vision was covered in darkness. When I could see again I was in a purple room. "You promised her you would protect her, now will you save her and lose countless more live you could have saved in the process, or will you move on and face me that much quicker?" Heartless said.

At this point I saw Neptune locked in a bird cage hanging from the ceiling. A door appeared under her as well as a sword floating in mid air.

I went up and grabbed the sword and a purple heart appeared in front of me, readying her weapon.

"You will face me while thousands die just to save one? So be it." 'Purple heart' said. "Cross combination!"

She lunged at me with a few slices then threw me into the air, jumped and slashed me down.

I took some damage, but not as much as I thought.

"32-bit megablade!" As she said that I could feel pain ripping through my gut. I looked down and the pixelated sword was logged there. I imedietly spat up blood.

"GRR I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" **EXE DRIVE: " PURPLE RESONANCE!"**

As I said that I sprouted purple hearts wings and gained her sword. I did a huge combo, each hit creating a small purple explosion, ending it with a huge purple laser from my gold gunblade, as well as throwing the purple sword, finishing her off.

As I killed the fake purple heart, Neptune was let down from the bird cage and the door reopened.

As Neptune fell I ran and caught her. She was fast asleep but I could tell she was alive. I set her down and ran through the door.

When I went through the door, the new room was black, and just like before, I saw Noire in a bird cage and a door appeared along with a sword. I took the sword and a black heart descended.

"So you would rather free her from me than free your self from your blood? So be it you fall here!" She said. "Lace ribbons!"

As the skill was through, I found that the farther I make it, the stronger they are.

"Ugh, you're tougher than purple heart, that's for damn sure. But there is one thing you need to know. Hell will freeze over before I lose to you!" I screamed.

"Oh-ho. Stroke my ego. Please stroke my ego some more~!" Black heart screamed, I looked up and saw that noire had a slight smile on her face now.

Suddenly 'black heart' got all serious again. "If you think that saying that I'm better than purple heart will make me go easier on you then you are dead wrong!" She screamed while blushing. "But if you make it out of this alive, you have scored some points with her." She pointed up. "But enough of this! Infinite slash!"

I could feel my body being wrapped in a cloak of cuts, ingniting in pain and more blood.

"Augh! Why!? Why must you stand in my way!?" I screamed not expecting an answer but still got one.

"Do you really want to know!?" 'Black heart' exclaimed. "Fine it is because, the demon king, Heartless, has chosen us as his mates, to bring the next generation of demons in to this world! And we won't let you take that away!"

"I'm sorry, I really truly am. You care about him so much, but he, the one whose name is Heartless doesn't care for you. He is only using you as a tool to get in my way." I said, my voice cracking and tears running down my face.

"Please... Forgive me Noire, or Black heart, which ever personality I'm talking to." **EXE DRIVE: "Universal authority!"**

Just like last time, I gained my corresponding goddesses wings, but this time, I created small balls of light that explode on impact, spread them throughout the room. I also gained black heart's rapier and threw it at the fake black heart. It hit her causing a chain reaction and I finished it off by creating a much bigger ball of light and threw it at her.

After the explosion and the disappearance of the fake black heart, the real black heart, no, my Noire, floated in to my arms.

Setting her down, I went through the now opened door. The next room was all green with vert in the bird cage this time. Both the door and the sword appeared again, of course I took the sword. And a fake copy of green heart appeared.

"Why do you persist?" She asked. "Don't you know resistance is futile. We, if not is, Heartless will kill you."

"I don't care what happens to me. I live for others now. And one of them was taken by, by,...by who I used yo be. He is the demon of my blood. And I must stop him. For this is the reason I will not back down, even if it means my life."

With that the fight began.

"Rainy ratnapura!" As the skill activated, I could already feel fifty or so lance stabs thrust through me. Not at me, through me.

I screamed in pain, mentally, physically, and emotionally. I had to hurt my friend, I didn't want to.

"Why! Stop it! Please just ... Just stop." I pleaded.

"You want me to stop, then make me. Use your blood to make me stop... Please"

After she said that my eyes turned green blood reacting to my rage. I was going to kill heartless, and feel better, not worse. But first.

 **EXE DRIVE: "Full Dragon Reversal!"**

Once again I grew the wings of a goddess and also gained her weapon.

A dragon of green energy enveloped the spear as it started raining green fire.

As the fire pelted her I created duplicates of the spear and dragon and launched them at her, finishing her off.

Vert was released and the door opened.

As I walked into the last, and final room I was blinded by a white light. When I opened my eyes, all I saw was pictures of me and Blanc hanging out from all of my past lives. I also saw pictures of me and my sister, Shiro was her name at the time, now it is Luna.

When I looked there were three people in front of me. There was Heartless, the shadow that ruled my life. Blanc, my dearest and most trusted friend. And Luna, my baby sister was in that monsters arms.

"You're done!" I shouted, **EXE DRIVE: "White Soul Connect!"**

I grew white heart's wings this time. Gained her axe, and created several versions of me.

We each took our turns slashing at Heartless, and as we slashed we created lines connecting each of us together and then formed back into one being doing a lot of damage, and tried to slash him in half.

Never the less, he didn't even have a scratch on him.

* * *

 _Next time on waring blood_

 _"This is the end!"_

 _"I don't forgive, and I never forget."_

 _The world is born anew._

 _Next time: Silence at the end of an echo_

 _"Let's go Echo processor awaken!"_

* * *

 **L/A/N hey guys what do you think? You honestly thought he was going to fight a fake White Heart? Nope. Any way the ending is next, so I will see you there.**


	2. Chapter e2

**A\N hey guys. I held out to post these two simultaneously. I will as we'll be giving a surprise at the end, so stay tuned and let's get going.**

* * *

 **Chapter e2: silence at the end of an echo**

"Ha you can do nothing to stop me!" Heartless said.

 **Theres a point where it tips,**

"If you want to stop me, then go ahead and try. But your girlfriends, along with your sister will be watching me kill you." He taunted.

 **Theres a point where it breaks,**

"You are going to die like the worthless weakling you are!" Another wrathful taunt came from the 'true overlord'.

 **Theres a point where it bends,**

"This is the end!" He screamed.

 **And a point we just can't take anymore.**

"If you think I will die here, then you are dead wrong!" I screamed back.

 **Play Angel of darkness from Tomb Raider: the angel of darkness**

 **SP combo skill: "green dragon of white catycalism!"** I screamed. The mark of a green dragon wrapped around my left arm.

I grabbed my golden gunblade and enveloped it in green and white energy, and eviscerated the cloak he wheres, but I still did no damage to him. I then surrounded him with a cage of ice. I then blasted the green dragon off my arm and at the cage, exploding it.

When the smoke cleared he still hadn't taken any damage.

"I tire of this place. Let us fight in a more suitable environment to show the world its savior losing, and feel itself being destroyed." Heartless said.

After that my vision was once again covered by shadow. Once light reached my eyes I noticed I was in Celestia. The core of this world to be more precise. This is where I would reset the world, or where it would be destroyed.

"Now, this is more like it!" Heartless screamed in bloodlust.

Suddenly a screen of energy shot overhead broadcasting our fight.

"You're done! Symphony of blood!" Heartless said, announcing one of his so skills.

All of a sudden an uncountable amount of red swords appeared and stabbed and slashed at me. Creating even more pain and blood leaking out all over my body.

"You can't stop me! Admit it, you're scared for your life and want to run." My opponent taunted.

"You should know by now, that my life is not my own. I live it for my friends. The friends you took from me!" I screamed.

At that moment all of my blood awakened fully. Now I was able to fight. Now I could win.

It would seem Heartless noticed as well. I could tell just by the way he was looking at me. With that spark of madness in his eye.

"Truly ready to fight now?" He asked.

As my blood awakened I could feel the power, the hope, and the shares imbued into it, freely flowing through my body.

"Now for the finale. Echo processor awaken. Overlord form realize." As I said that a red cloak wrapped around me. My eyes were now a flaring red and blue, and the aura around me was murderous and protective.

I lost my gunblades, but gained a multi weapon. It was a red lance with a blade along the edge that could be used as a great sword, runes ran along the entirety of it giving it the function of a staff. It also had a dagger at the end of the pommel.

I had markings all over my arms for different spells and abilities I could use. I even had a bladed pistol attached to my belt. This is my true form, Overlord Momus.

Since my blood had awakened I healed exponentially faster, and could deal damage to my opponent.

From then on it was just a match of trading blows until he used an EXE Drive.

"Quartet killer!" He split into four separate beings and began to slash at me with anti-share energy.

This caused me to push harder, fight longer, go beyond my limits.

This is when I gave up "that", my soul. I sprouted angel wings and went on the offensive. I didn't have much time to win.

"This is where we both fall!" **EXE DRIVE: "Full Blood Release!"** I wasn't going to lose. If I go down he is coming with me.

I started to glow a myriad of colors as I slashed and stabbed at my opponent, Heartless, with different elements each time.

"As the last of the AWKs (Ancestral warrior knights) it is my job to stop you!" I screamed going faster and faster.

My wings evolved and I now had four, each one was the color of a different CPU and was made out of energy.

"I don't forgive and I never forget. You took from me, now I take from YOU!" I said creating a ball of multicolored energy, and throwing it at Heartless.

I opened up fifty or so portals, each one firing rockets. That was when I saw it through a portal, in another dimension, I was victorious and didn't have to give my soul. But this had to happen.

I finished it by using all my left over energy and made it into a bomb. I ran in and threw it at him.

 **Play Rewind by youtuber static p**

It was over, for now.

My time left was getting shorter and shorter.

 **Theres a day that we'll fight and we're not gonna fall. Theres a day day that we'll stand and we're not gonna crawl.**

I started running for the center of Celestia feeling more and more of myself slipping away

There it was, the temple of the codex, my final destination.

Once I got inside I saw a face I thought I would never see again.

"So you're really going to do it. I'm sorry I couldn't save you Eric." Mist was crying, she was also standing in front of a crystal that housed my original body.

"No, you saved me many times over. If it wasn't for you, I would have turned against everyone." I said approaching the world core where the reset code was already input, but needed power. I phased into it just as everything else was falling apart.

I felt my consciousness slip away, and my body dissolve. I closed my eyes and was gone.

* * *

 **3rd pov**

There was no doubt about it. Eric was gone.

"Why!" Mist cried "he may have been an overlord before, but the blood of the goddesses I gave him turned him into an angel. He was good!"

"You wonder why." A male voice boomed throughout the room. "He would have eventually challenged us and plunged the world into chaos!"

The crystal Eric had phased into had by now started to glow. And the one Momus was in started to crack.

"If you truly believe he is good then so be it. You have not seen what we have. The destruction he will have caused!" The voice boomed then left, silence filling its void.

Now the crystal holding Momus shattered but Mist caut him in a ball of light.

Now the glow from Eric's crystal got brighter, and brighter until it enveloped everything. And nothing was left that could be seen.

The world has been born anew.

Deleting file/hdn+blood+of+an+Echo/

Deleting...

Deleting...

Deleted.

* * *

 **L/A/N well I am officially crying my eyes out because of how I ended it. Now I said I had a surprise, and I do. I am currently making a sequel to this, it should come out sometime late December early January. So until then have fun. I can't wait for this.**


End file.
